dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
DBS056
is the fifty-sixth episode of the Dragon Ball Super anime. Summary Trunks blocks the missiles that were aimed at Gokū. The two soldiers who were firing identify Trunks and apologize to him as they thought Gokū was Black. The two soldiers assume that Gokū and Vegeta are the reinforcements, much to Trunks' confusion since only he, his mother and Mai know about the Time Machine. Trunks realizes that Mai is probably alive and asks the two soldiers to take him to her. Trunks, Gokū and Vegeta arrive at the resistance's new base (after the old one was destroyed by Black). Trunks and Mai reunite. Afterwards, Mai takes Trunks, Gokū and Vegeta to the shelter that is housing the remaining humans. Vegeta takes out a capsule and throws it, revealing a long table with delicious food for the humans to eat; Vegeta then gives Mai a capsule box filled with capsules that will give many wonderful items. Gokū looks at someone and recognizes that the person is Yaijirobe. Yajirobe is surprised to see Gokū while Gokū wonders how he survived. Yajirobe tells him that Korin gave him the last Senzu Bean and sacrificed himself to save him. Trunks wonders why Yajirobe doesn't fight with the resistance, causing one of the soldiers to comment that he hides whenever there is fighting and only shows up when there is food, causing everyone to laugh. Outside, Mai thanks Gokū and Vegeta for uplifting the gloomy atmosphere. Vegeta declares that he will fight and defeat Black, causing Gokū and Vegeta to get into a rock-paper-scissors match in which Vegeta wins, allowing him to fight first. Trunks, Gokū and Vegeta fly off to find Black. Meanwhile, Black overlooks from a building the destruction he caused and is glad that the extinction of the Earthling are nearly complete, happy that he is nearing is goal. Suddenly, Black sees a ki blast in the sky. Below, Vegeta fired the ki blast to indicate to Black that they are here. Black arrives, causing Vegeta to transform into Super Saiyan Blue but Black is not intimidated in the slightest. Black is impressed with Vegeta's transformation and appears before him at blinding speed, much to Vegeta's shock. Black continues by saying that he is a mere mortal even with the power of a god; Vegeta steps back and assumes that Black has grown stronger since his fight with Gokū in the present. Vegeta attacks Black, beginning their fight. Seeing someone with his face getting hit by Vegeta, Gokū comments that he understands the pain Vegeta felt when he was hitting someone identical to him on Planet Portafeu. Vegeta continues his assault on Black. However, Black isn't damaged at all, causing Vegeta to stop his assault. Black dusts off himself and kicks Vegeta, which damages the Super Saiyan Blue prince. Vegeta recovers; Black is surprised that a mortal was able to reach this level of power. As a reward, Black decides that he will show them something. Black begins powering up and transforms into Super Saiyan Rosé, a Super Saiyan transformation that gives Black pink hair and power rivaling that of Super Saiyan Blue. Black thanks Gokū for helping him reach this level of strength and beauty, although Gokū doesn't understand what Black is talking about. Vegeta is annoyed that Black is ignoring him,. However, Black tells Vegeta that his time is already up. Vegeta attacks him, but Black dodges and hits Vegeta who blocks the attack. Black tries shrugging off Vegeta, only to be met with a flurry of punches from Vegeta. Vegeta prepares to land a powerful punch. Suddenly, Vegeta is pierced in the chest by Black energy beam sword. Black warned Vegeta that his time was already up and for not listening to him he now has to pay the price. Black comments that Vegeta was nothing more than a warm up. Black withdraws his energy sword while Vegeta growls in pain. Vegeta transforms back to normal and smashes into the ground. While Trunks goes to attend to Vegeta, Gokū transforms into Super Saiyan Blue. Gokū and Black fight evenly, but Black begins overpowering Gokū. After Gokū smashes into the ground and gets up, Black prepares to finish the Saiyan trio off with a Kamehameha. Suddenly, a voice from the sky above stops Black. The voice belongs to Zamasu, much to Trunks, Gokū and Vegeta's shock. Zamasu lands next to Gokū Black, causing Trunks to comment that Black and Zamasu are not the same person. Zamasu remembers Gokū as he promised and will kill Gokū. Category:Dragon Ball Super Episodes